Quand la peur dévoile l'amour
by GSRpourtoujours
Summary: Une surprise vient précipiter Grissom dans son amour pour Sara! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Comment Sara et Grissom ont concrétisé leur relation!

Classé M pour des bonnes raisons: lisez avec responsabilité

Disclaimer: les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à CBS

* * *

Gil n'en peut plus d'attendre. Il a tellement peur que la femme dont il est amoureux meurt sous ses yeux! Il ne lui a jamais avoué son amour et il se rend maintenant compte quelle grossière erreur il a fait.  
Cela fait maintenant 2 heures que Sara et lui sont retenus en otage par un détraqué mental sur qui ils enquêtaient. Son fusil est braqué sur la tempe de la CSI:  
- Un seul mouvement et elle est morte.  
Il fixe Grissom et semble comprendre le curieux lien tissé entre les deux agents.  
Les poings serrés, Gil s'efforce de rester immobile. Il a tellement envie de se jeter sur cet homme qui veut faire du mal à celle qu'il aime, mais le moindre geste pourrait la tuer.  
Soudain, les genoux de la jeune femme cèdent. Leur ravisseur frappe violemment Sara avec le canon de son arme : une première fois au niveau de la mâchoire, entaillant sa lèvre au passage, puis une seconde fois à la pommette, causant une fine coupure. Elle s'effondre sur le sol. Le sang perle au bord de ses deux blessures et un gémissement faible lui échappe.  
- Bouge pas, j'ai dit! hurle-t-il  
Grissom lutte de toutes ses forces ne pas remuer : il voudrait tellement lui venir en aide!  
Tout à coup, leur kidnappeur semble retrouver la raison. L'un après l'autre, il regarde ses otages et semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il a fait et de la gravité de ses actes. En une fraction de seconde, il retourne son arme contre lui et se tire un balle dans le crâne.  
Gil se précipite vers Sara, la serre dans ses bras et la berce doucement pendant que la police et le SWAT font irruption dans la pièce. Elle se raidit d'abord à son contact puis de détend lorsque la chaleur de son corps communique au sien. Il la porte jusqu'à l'ambulance et un médecin s'occupe d'elle :  
- Il n'y a pas de fracture mais vous aurez de bons bleus. Si vous voulez, on peut vous emmener à l'hôpital pour nettoyer vos blessures.  
- Non...non, je vais m'en occuper, l'interrompt Grissom.  
Sa coéquipière le regarde avec surprise mais ne proteste pas.

Il l'emmène vers sa voiture et la conduit chez lui.  
- Tu peux t'asseoir ici, lui dit-il en la guidant vers son canapé.  
Il disparaît quelques secondes puis revient avec le nécessaire pour la soigner. Il pose la main sur ses cheveux et, délicatement, il désinfecte la blessure sur sa joue, puis y applique un pansement. Leurs visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres et leurs nez se frôlent. Soudain, leur lèvres se rencontrent et ils s'embrassent. C'est un baiser timide, hésitant, mais vient ensuite un deuxième, plus passionné. Ils sont submergés par des flots de désirs, jusque-là retenus par de puissantes barrières: des digues de sagesse et de raison. Mais cette raison-là est en train de s'envoler par la fenêtre. La langue de Sara touche la lèvre supérieure de Grissom, réclamant l'entrée. Il entrouvre la bouche et leur langues se trouvent, s'entremêlent et s'explorent.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparent, les deux scientifiques sont à bout de souffle et stupéfaits. La main Gil est toujours dans les cheveux de son amie et il les caresse doucement.  
- Sara, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée rien n'est plus pareil. Tu me rends fou, tu me fais perdre tout mes moyens. Plusieurs fois j'ai pensé à m'enfuir, à tout plaquer... parce que j'avais peur. Peur de t'avouer mes sentiments, de te blesser, même si je me rend maintenant compte que je n'avais même pas besoins de t'aimer pour te faire mal. Tu as gagné mon cœur, envahi ma tête. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi, que je me torture. Je t'aime, Sara.  
- Gil, je...  
Il l'embrasse tendrement puis ses lèvres trouvent son cou, sa langue désirant plus que tout goûter sa peau. Un gémissement s'échappe de la gorge de la jeune femme, les sensations qu'il lui donnait avec sa langue étant merveilleuses. Elle griffe doucement l'arrière de son cou lorsqu'il l'allonge sur le canapé. Leur lèvres de retrouvent et chacun gémit dans la bouche de l'autre. Il bouge un peu, laissant sa langue suivre le dessin de sa peau sur sa gorge.  
- Gil?  
- Hmhmm?  
Son souffle chaud sur sa gorge la fait frissonner de plaisir.  
- Peut-être que...on pourrait aller dans la chambre?  
Il la regarde dans les yeux, se perdant dans les profondeurs pleines de désir de ses iris chocolatés.  
- Tu es sûre?  
Elle attrape son chandail et l'attire à elle, l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux.  
- Oui  
Ils se lèvent tous les deux puis Grissom prend ses deux mains dans les siennes. Il se met de dos et, lentement, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, il la guide vers la chambre.

Enfin arrivés à destination, il la prend doucement dans ses bras. Ses mains sont chaudes dans sont dos. Il l'allonge avec douceur sur le lit, ses mains parcourant le corps de la jolie brune. Un à un, il défait les boutons de son chemisier puis le lui retire avec une infinie tendresse, ses doits s'attardant sur la peau laiteuse de ses fins bras. Il enlève ensuite sa propre chemise, puis laisse ses doigts se promener sur la poitrine masquée par un fin soutien-gorge en dentelle noire de son amante. Lentement, il le lui retire et caresse ses seins du bout des doigts, dessinant des petits cercles autour de ses mamelons. Sara se met à haleter, le souffle court. Son corps est parcouru de tremblements. Elle attrape la ceinture de Gil et la défait, puis lui enlève ses pantalons, révélant une impressionnante érection. Elle frôle son sexe à travers son caleçon et il frémit. Elle fait glisser son propre pantalon et sa culotte le long de ses si longues et si belles jambes, puis, lentement, elle lui retire son caleçon.

Elle pose la main sur son membre pour le guider vers sa féminité, puis, doucement, les yeux dans ses yeux il entre en elle.  
C'est une étreinte sans aucune sauvagerie, seulement de l'amour, de l'amour pur. Peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, les mains dans les mains, chacun s'accroche à l'autre comme un mourant s'accrocherait à la vie. Ils sont balayés par une vague de bonheur et de désir. Étroitement imbriqués, ils partage la même extase, le même plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Grissom attire Sara vers lui et elle se blottit contre son torse. Puis, juste avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, elle lui murmure:  
«Moi aussi je t'aime, Gil, je t'aime.»

* * *

Ce n'est que le premier chapitre mais j'espère que ça vous a plu!


	2. Chapter 2

Dors mon amour, dors, et ne t'en fait pas: lorsque tu t'assoupiras, je te protégerai du passé.

Un peu court, mais je voulais vraiment le faire!

Classé M pour des bonnes raisons: lisez avec responsabilité

Disclaimer: les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à CBS

* * *

En plein milieu de la nuit, Grissom est réveillé par des hurlements et des gémissements. C'est Sara, toute tremblante et collée contre lui, qui crie à plein poumons .  
Ses joues sont inondées de larmes et son corps est secoué par de violents frissons.  
- Sara!  
- Non! Non, s'il te plaît...  
Gil la secoue et elle se réveille brusquement.  
- Gil...  
Ses yeux s'emplissent à nouveau d'eau et elle éclate en sanglots.  
- Non, ne pleure plus, ne pleure plus, je suis là...  
- Je... suis... désolée  
Il l'attire vers lui et la laisse pleurer dans ses bras. Elle se pelotonne contre lui et il lui murmure des mots rassurants.  
- Chut... Calme-toi... Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar?  
- C'était mon père... et... il battait ma mère et ensuite moi...  
- Oh Sara, tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal!  
- Je sais mais... j'ai peur. Peur de m'engager, d'être blessée, rejetée, et-  
- Ne t'en fait pas  
Il se penche doucement, effleure sa joue de sa main et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles ont le goût salé de ses larmes. Elle s'accroche à lui désespérément, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est réel et qu'il restera vraiment avec elle. Elle est trop habituée à être abandonnée.  
Il passent le reste de la nuit à s'embrasser et à rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se rassurer.  
Ils sont enfin ensemble et c'est comme un rêve. Plus de souffrance ni de douleur, juste de l'amour.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews SVP!

Un réveil assez... brutal! Mais bon, tout est bien qui finit bien, n'est-ce pas... n'est-ce pas?

Classé M pour des bonnes raisons : lisez avec responsabilité

Disclaimer: les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à CBS

* * *

Lorsque Sara se réveille et qu'elle tente de sortir du lit, elle a la surprise d'avoir la taille encerclée par les bras de Grissom. Elle se rappelle alors les événements de la veille et un gémissement lui échappe.  
_Oh mon Dieu, j'ai tellement honte. J'ai pleuré! Moi, Sara Sidle, j'ai pleuré devant un homme, devant Grissom de surcroît! Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable. Où s'est donc cachée la Sara forte cette nuit?_  
- Quelque part entre mon amour et ma raison.  
- Pardon?  
- Tu m'as posé une question, j'ai répondu.  
Elle se rend alors compte qu'elle a pensé tout haut.

Comprenant son malaise, Gil lui dit doucement:  
- Il faut se lever...  
- Bien sûr! Tu veux quelque chose pour déjeuner? J'ai... euh... du pain et du café.  
Elle se lève en une fraction de seconde et se tourne vers Grissom.  
- Ça ira!  
Telle une véritable tornade, Sara se dirige vers la cuisine et son supérieur la suit tranquillement, le sourire au lèvres. Alors que Sara est terriblement gênée, lui trouve cela plutôt amusant.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Sara, après quelques secondes de réflexion, ramasse toutes ses affaires, les dépose devant la porte et lui déballe à toute vitesse:  
- J'aimerais que tu parte, parce que je ne veux pas avoir le temps de m'imaginer des choses et que tu me demande de tout oublier. Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles.  
La surprise se peint sur le visage de Grissom.  
- Mais, attends...  
- Non! J'en ai marre d'attendre Gil! Ça fait plus de dix ans que je t'attends et...  
- Sara.  
- Et j'en ai ma claque! Alors décide-toi! Décide-toi ou je...  
- Sara!  
- Quoi!  
- Je ne te demanderai jamais d'oublier car... moi-même j'en serais incapable! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que cette nuit, à te serrer dans mes bras, à t'embrasser et a te rassurer. Jamais je ne te demanderai de fait une chose qu'il m'est impensable de faire!  
- Alors... Tu ne regrette pas?  
- Je ne regrette rien!  
Soudain, elle lui saute au cou.  
- Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends cela! Oh, Gil! Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi lors de cette conférence à Frisco, et jamais, jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Les gens disent souvent que je me consacre entièrement à mon travail, mais c'est faux. Même dans les enquêtes les plus accaparantes, un partie de moi pense à un certaine paire de yeux bleu pâle perçants et à l'homme qui se cache derrière. Je t'aime, Gil.  
Une larmes de joie perle au coin de l'oeil de la jeune femme et coule sur sa joue. Doucement, son collègue l'efface d'un baiser, puis, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser exprime beaucoup de chose: la bonheur d'être enfin ensemble, la peur de s'engager, mais surtout, un amour mutuel et exalté.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Grissom prend la parole.  
- Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on déjeune en chemin, sinon, on va être en retard. On prend quelle voiture?  
- La tienne; j'ai laissé la mienne au labo.  
- Allons-y!

* * *

Arrivés au parking du labo, Grissom ouvre galamment la portière à Sara.  
- Merci!  
La CSI lui plante un baiser sur les lèvres et son supérieur enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et respire son odeur fraîche et délicate.  
- Grissom...  
- Mhhh?  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir fournir des explications.

- Retourne-toi, tu verras.  
Il s'exécute aussitôt et, le plus naturellement du monde, lâche un:  
- Oh... Salut Catherine!

* * *

Bon, bon, bon! Gil et Sara viennent de connaître leur première dispute de couple, et, dans le prochain chapitre, ils vont devoir se dépatouillez, parce que Cath veut tout, tout savoir!

À bientôt dans un prochain chapitre!

Reviews SVP!

GSRpourtoujours


End file.
